In the Rain
by banishing gun
Summary: It's been too long since the last town and neither of them really knows what they feel for the other. Emotions boil over and if there's no other outlet it comes down to fighting, even more so than usual. Gojyo x Sanzo rated for language and sexual theme


_Yes it's me again you lucky lucky people. This one comes after Dancing in the Dark but still before Golden Dawn and Red Sunrise. I wrote it in a pretty fragmented way rather than my usual method of getting horribly drunk and sitting their giggling to myself and madly typing it all in one go. I really need a beta reader too as my grammer and spelling is appaling and spellcheck keeps getting all American on me. Which brings me to somthing I've wanted to say for a while. Some people think I spell Sanzo's anme wrong but in England it IS Genjyo, I think elsewhere its Genjo or somthing. I love that J so don't you go taking it away from me. If you do I'll be forced to set Reno on you and thats never pretty._

_Yes I have rambeled on here I know, oh well you can skip it if you want as it is in nice clear italics. Read this though - I don't own them, property of Kazuya Minekura._

It was a little after midnight

It was a little after midnight.

They were a little way from the next town

It was raining just a little

And Sanzo was more than a little angry

After pleading with an exhausted jeep Hakkai had turned to sadly shake his head, they would be traveling no further that evening. With warm beds and fresh food just a few paltry miles up the road tempers were short as camp was set up. No one quite had the energy to walk the last few miles in the drizzling rain but they had just enough left to expend on pointless arguing.

Goku shouldn't have raided the canned food, Hakkai shouldn't have put the tent pegs in at quite that angle and Gojyo, judging by the venom in Sanzo's voice shouldn't even be alive. There was an intensity that seemed to crackle between the group in a manner far more threatening than the rumble of the distant thunder.

The final straw for the irate monk came as he stood hunched under a tree, shielding his very last Marlboro from the heavens pathetic attempt at rain. Leaning against the tree behind him, cigarette dangling from his lip Gojyo just had to make a smart assed remark. "I know the real reason you're so pissy mighty leader. It wasn't the food or dry you were after, it was the company of a certain kappa in your bed, no?"

The fact that Gojyo had hit the nail on the head, that an inn might have provided the privacy they'd lacked during the last week on the road was irrelevant. All that mattered was he'd called him on it, used that flippant attitude, like it was nothing. Sanzo didn't know what exactly it was they shared but he knew for sure it was beyond the point where it was just sex. It wasn't however beyond the point where he could admit this to himself.

For this reason he told himself he was angry because Gojyo had mentioned it within the possible hearing of the other two, Hakkai petting an exhausted Hakuryu as Goku gorged himself on the remains of everyone else's dinner. Fist bunching in the redhead's shirt he dragged him into the tree line and pulled him stumbling after him. The taller mans height for once worked against him as he stumbled to avoid low branches, cursing as he was dragged into a clearing.

"I'll wipe that self satisfied grin from your face you bastard". Before he even saw it coming Gojyo felt Sanzo's fist connect with his jaw as his head snapped back. Slowly straightening up, amazed he'd actually been hit so hard, without warning, with so much intent. His red eyes glimmered with anger and he bunched his fists at his sides.

"Fine, sucker punch me you stuck up priest, it's the only way you could land a blow.

Starting forward the taller mans fist flew at the others stomach sending the blond reeling back, folding forward with short breathless laugh. "Better a blow than your sorry excuse for a blow job, you suck". Laughing as he easily deflected Sanzo's next punch he leaned close to his ear,

"Isn't that kinda the point?"

Sanzo's breathing was ragged with indignation, face flushed, hair hanging in his eyes. He couldn't quite believe it had come to this, trading jaded lines in a raw fist fight. "You learnt that much at least then" spat the blond, launching himself at the other. Wiping blood from a split lip Gojyo's brow came down as he threw himself into the fight, the realization hitting him that Sanzo wasn't actually pulling his punches.

Fighting on, neither willing to give a quarter they threw themselves at each other with a passion normally reserved for between the sheets. Maybe it was because this was the only available alternative. Maybe things had gone too far between them, too much done with too little said, either way this was for real. Blood was running, each felt pain but it never quite equaled their anger.

Anger that they were reduced to fighting, that they didn't know what they felt, what they wanted. It was a culmination of things and maybe they'd have fought until at least one of them collapsed, skills matching unlike their personalities except Sanzo made an error, provided an opening.

Rocking back, his foot lifted from the ground, hips twisting into the kick he failed to take into account the weight of his robes, heavier on account of their dampness from the rain. Stumbling slightly a curse slipped from his lips and Gojyo lunged forward, bearing the lighter man to the ground.

Straddling the blond, one hand pinning the writhing priests wrists above his head he raised the other to land a final punch but time seemed to freeze and he couldn't quite move, couldn't quite land the punch. The fire in Sanzo's eyes only made him all the more beautiful, the bruising already darkening a pale cheek seemed like blasphemy.

There was a horrible sensation in the pit of his stomach, something uncoiling, the anger drifting away and leaving the redhead questioning exactly what he'd done even as his scattered thoughts desperately tried to regroup, argue the point that it was the damn priest who'd started it, that his own body was equally bruised and marked.

In that one moment of hesitation he felt Sanzo buck beneath him, twisting up to crush their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Taken off guard he practically choked in surprise before his body responded on its own. Sucking on Sanzo's tongue his hands slid from his arms to bury in the priests golden hair.

The kiss was as sharp as the taste of blood on their tongue's, bodies aching from the fight but aching for something else as well. Groaning as he felt a hand slip into his robes Sanzo bit at his lip, "we can't do it here you pervert".

"Just watch me" whispered the red head, voice low, sultry. "I don't give a shit if they come investigate, I don't care it's raining and the fact we're both half dead don't concern me none either, I want you."

He would never admit it and it certainly didn't show on his face but to hear those words, 'I want you', made Sanzo's heart miss a beat in a way he could barely admit to himself. Soon he was distracted from such thoughts, pants pulled down , robes in disarray in the mud he lay open to the world and for some reason didn't care. Didn't care even as a finger intruded without the comfort of lube, one more ache to add to the list.

As Gojyo prepared him, admiring the slender lines of his body, starkly contrasting to the dark earth, he laid tender kisses down his neck and across his lips. A contrast to the violence of their fight, a contrast to any kiss they'd shared before. The fire that had burned within them both, compelling them to fight had transformed into the heat of lust and somewhere deep in his subconscious Gojyo realized the anger had in some way been an output of their passion, unable to find another form of release.

Thankful for the slickness of the rain that still fell like a curtain upon them he eased into the priest, kissing him as he did so, movements gentle, a tenderness the two never usually shared. The situation and time they had prevented them from lingering over every touch and sensation but still there was a compassion to it, a marked difference to their usual coupling.

Legs wrapped around the other Sanzo failed to bite back the moans that escaped his bruised mouth, the soft sound of Gojyo's name falling from his lips. To hear it took the kappa's breath, red eyes sliding closed to hide the emotion in them. Stroking the priest he concentrated on his movements instead, on the physical sensation, not the feelings searing through him.

Neither of them lasted long, coming almost simultaneously, bodies contorting together. Slipping from the priest to the accompaniment of a breathless hiss from the golden haired man he collapsed on his chest as he wiped the come from his fingers to the muddied grass. Chests rising and falling as they regained their breath, synchronized to one rhythm they watched each other from behind the shutters of their minds, wary as ever.

Pushing himself into a kneeling position Gojyo gently cupped the priest's cheek, long fingers gently toying with strands of his hair as he leant in, tenderly kissing him, lips barely brushing together. Suddenly freezing, realizing just what he'd done he scrambled to his feet, walking several paces, staring into the tree line as he paused.

Sanzo desperately wanted to say those words, to whisper his love but he couldn't, not without losing a part of himself, a part he wasn't willing to surrender just yet. The word 'love' was enough to scare him even just rattling round inside his skull. Slowly getting to his feet he rearranged his robes, retying his sash and adjusting the sutra, brushing hopelessly at the muddy stains.

Walking past Gojyo he paused for only a moment, turning he leaned up, kissing him so briefly it was more an exchange of breath than a meeting of mouths. To Gojyo though, coming from the pissy monk it spoke a thousand words. Returning to the camp they walked in silence, but the tension was gone, replaced with an ease that neither of them was somehow comfortable with.

As they emerged from the tree line the rain finally stopped, the hush unexpected after its continuous patter. Goku was so busy eating he barely registered their return, Hakkai's still green eyes passed over the numerous cuts and bruises the pair sported. Turning on the muddiness of sanzo's robes before focusing on purple eyes, gaze then shifting to the less accusing red. Smiling slightly in his usual mask like manner he spoke mildly, "that mud will take some getting out Sanzo".

Looking at the chi master for a long moment the priest nodded curtly. "We got some thing's resolved though." Looking up Goku's face showed innocent surprise.

"You guys had a fight?" Taking a seat by the youngest of the group Gojyo ruffeled his hair almost affectionately though his tone was scathing.

"No monkey we got this messed up having mad passionate sex under the stars, he's kinky is Sanzo."

As Goku lept to his feet with a look of pure disgust on his face the red head burst out laughing, Sanzo glaring at the ground before his lip curled ever so slightly into what could almost be called a smile.

"Well the perverted kappa had to say that didn't he, otherwise he might have had to admit he lost to me."

"I think it was you who got your ass pounded!"

"You call that a pounding?"

Hakkai and Goku watched the exchange, waiting for the gun to appear, waiting for Sanzo's voice to take on that steely edge that meant blood was about to spill. For that one night though, the moment never came.


End file.
